The New Adventures of Kuroninja
by Joethewinner1
Summary: After defeating Anti-Kuroninja, Kuroninja heads for Egypt while the Ninningers go their separate ways for the second time. One week later, Kuroninja has returned from Egypt. Now he must fight against Anti-Kuroninja, his allies, and some old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroninja was a ninja who earned his place as an Extra Sentai Ranger by completing the Five Ninja Trials. Recently, he defeated his enemy, Anti-Kuroninja, who revived members of the Kibaoni Army Corps, and attempted to unlock the power of the Midoninger Shuriken. However, he failed because the Ninningers reunited for one last battle, and defeated the surviving Youkai.

However, things were different. Kuroninja was in Egypt to find a new apprentice, as his old one became Midoninger and joined the NinninGirls, an idol group that consisted of NinninWhite, NinninGreen, and formerly, NinninPink. Anti-Kuroninja knew that since his enemy was in Egypt, he could use it to an advantage. Anti-Kuroninja took a metal shuriken surrounded by a dark barrier. He then pulled out some diving equipment, and struck the diving equipment with the shuriken. Anti-Kuroninja had summoned the Youkai Samebito, a shark-man.

A few days later, a plane was heading back from Egypt. Kuroninja had no idea what he was about to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroninja had arrived back to Japan. He arrived with a cat wearing a blue collar, which he had taken with him to Egypt to find a new apprentice. The reason why Kuroninja went to Egypt to find a new apprentice was because his old apprentice, Luna Kokonoe, left the Kuroninja school and joined an idol group known as the NinninGirls. The first thing Kuroninja did when he arrived was go to his dojo. Then he got the Flower Shuriken, created by a Sealing Shuriken that Kuroninja had in his possession after completing the Five Ninja Trials. The Flower Shuriken was needed because in order to release Kuroninja's apprentice, Kuroninja needed Youkai power. Kuroninja used the Youkai power in the Flower Shuriken on his cat, who went into another room. The cat closed the door by itself, and a glowing blue light was seen. Suddenly, Kuroninja heard something on the news, that something was abducting people from the water.

Kuroninja headed for the beach, where he saw a Youkai. This Youkai had an aqualung on its back, but with a fin. He also looked like a shark with a scuba mask. This Youkai was a Samebito. Kuroninja had never seen one before, and neither had the Ninningers. Kuroninja pulled out his sword, and a purple Shuriken with the Japanese character for orchid (rān) on it. Kuroninja thought "It has been a long time since I have used this...". Kuroninja threw the Ran Shuriken at the Samebito, however, when the Shuriken struck, a purple ninja appeared. It was Ran, a member of the Flowery Kunoichi Team who was freed by Kuroninja during the Five Ninja Trials. However, it was a long time since she and Kuroninja worked together. Ran attacked the Samebito, but then an army of ninjas and a familiar face appeared. It was Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja asked Anti-Kuroninja "What are you doing here, and why are you sending Youkai on the city?" Anti-Kuroninja said "I have gotten stronger than before, Kuroninja. I have also gained new allies." Anti-Kuroninja was holding a remote, which he pressed. Then he looked up. "Swordblade A, time for you to make your appearance!" A purple, blue and silver armoured ninja appeared. Kuroninja asked "Who is that?" Anti-Kuroninja said "This is a Cyberninja. Cyberninjas are created by the Cyberninja Tech Company, who I have allied with. They have found a way to get the souls of brave ninjas and out them into a robotic body. Ninjas also have a code, so they follow orders of the person that saved their life, just like with you and Ran, Kuroninja." Kuroninja said "Ran's my friend! She doesn't follow my orders, even though I saved her life!" Anti-Kuroninja said "How about this. I'll go easy on you this time and let you fight the Youkai. However, when we meet again, you will know how powerful Cyberninjas are." Anti-Kuroninja left, along with Swordblade A.

Kuroninja was now left to fight against the Samebito. He and Ran fought the Samebito, but the Samebito was very strong. Suddenly, a blue Shuriken Kuroninja was holding started to glow. Kuroninja knew that someone was near. It was Ayame, the blue ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who used to be a cat, until Kuroninja saved her in the Five Ninja Trials, where she became Kuroninja's apprentice. Then something turned Ayame into a cat again, so after Kuroninja's new apprentice, Luna, became Midoninger, Kuroninja went with Ayame to Egypt.

Ayame, Ran, and Kuroninja teamped up to take down the Samebito. There was an explosion, and Kuroninja ended up with a weird Shuriken. It was made of metal, but it looked more futuristic. The Shuriken then started to glow, and it turned into a purple Ninja Shuriken. Kuroninja had no idea what to do with the Purple Shuriken, but he knew that someone would become Murasakininger.

To be continued


End file.
